


Cabin Fever

by Comfort_Zone



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Multi, Sex, Tickle torture, Tickling, Ticklish Harry Styles, Ticklish Niall Horan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfort_Zone/pseuds/Comfort_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn, Niall, Louis and Harry decided to take a trip and end up snowed in. The boys decide to find a way to occupy themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigami/gifts).



"It's really coming down out there Haz" Louis said about the raging snowstorm outside their cabin. 

Louis, Harry, Zayn and Niall had made plans weeks ago to take a little trip and after much debate, the boys finally settled on a winter getaway. Harry then suggested they stay at cabin he owned. It had the look of a cabin anyway. It was as massive as a mansion. Several rooms, bathrooms, hot tub, kitchen and all the amenities. There would be snow everywhere, they could ski, snowboard, build snowmen, have snowball fights, drink hot chocolate and cuddle by the fire place. 

Harry had looked so excited by the idea that Louis happily agreed.

However, apparently no one checked the weather. If they had, they would have known that a snowstorm, a blizzard really, would be hitting their area, leaving many feet of snow in its wake. 

Luckily, Harry kept up with the care of his cabin and everything, cable, heat and hot water, was running perfectly. They'd also, at Zayn's suggestion, stopped by a supermarket and stocked up on enough food to feed an army. Or Niall for a few days.

"Don't worry love. Maybe it'll let up soon and we can do all the things you wanted to do. Come cuddle" said Louis to a pouting Harry, who was sitting by another window, watching the storm.

Harry shuffled his lanky form over to the couch where Louis was laying down with a blanket. He lifted it up enough so that Harry could climb onto the couch with him. They moved around to accommodate their forms, finally settling into a spooning position with Harry as the little spoon. 

Louis turned on the television and the two settled on watching Geordie shore. 

The two lay there all warm and toasty, when a piercing shriek filled the air. Startled, Harry rolled off the couch and landed on the ground. Louis came tumbling after when the blanket they'd been sharing got tangled up in Harry's fall.

They heard the shriek again, scrambled to their feet and ran upstairs to find out what was happening. 

The two men made their way to the room that Zayn and Niall were sharing and burst through the door, ready to handle any situation they might encounter.

Harry and Louis were surprised and then relieved to find that there was no danger. 

Zayn was straddling a giggling Niall on the king-sized bed, his hands moving around under Niall's jumper, tickling him until his cheeks turned pink.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAZAYNPLEASEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Still tickling, Zayn pushed Niall's jumper up and began blowing raspberries on his cute little tummy, causing him to shriek.

"EEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEHELPHELPHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHPLEASE" Niall implored, when he say his friends standing in the doorway.

Zayn looked up grinning before giving Niall one final raspberry. He smiled fondly at the blonde man beneath him as his shrieks slowly became giggles. He cuddled Niall against his chest and kissed his forehead.

Harry and Louis stepped into the room. 

"Had no idea you were so ticklish Nialler" Harry said as he gave Niall's socked foot a quick tickle. Jumping back when he giggled and tried to kick him in retaliation.

"You're pretty ticklish yourself love" Louis said as he squeezed his boyfriend's sides. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHANOLOUISHAHAHAHAHAHANONONOHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA" Harry laughed as he tried to escape Louis' tickling fingers, with Niall and Zayn laughing along.

Harry finally wiggled away and managed to put a little distance between himself and Louis. 

"He's ticklish, but Niall's got him beat. He's way more ticklish. It's insane" Zayn said.

Louis looked at the three men before him. He looked deep in thought.

Harry looked at him nervously. Whenever Louis was deep in thought, that meant he was brainstorming. And when he brainstormed, he came up will all sorts of ideas. Ideas that he believed were good and would spend time talking people into participating in. Usually no good came of these plans, but Louis didn't much care, as long as there was fun to be had, he was all for it. His plans usually meant trouble for those around him, usually Harry.

"Louis?" Harry said.

"You really think you're boyfriend is more ticklish than mine Malik?"

"I know he is."

"Care to make a wager then?"

"What do have in mind Tommo?"

"We have a little contest. Test our boys ticklishness and whoever has the most ticklish boyfriend wins."

"Hmm. Stakes?" 

"Boyfriend of the loser gets tickled by the rest?"

Zayn raised his eyebrows. Both he and Louis were very ticklish as well.

"Ok then" Zayn agreed.

Niall's blonde head shot up from Zayn's chest and he looked at Harry, who had an equally shocked expression on his face.

"You can't just make a bet like that" Niall sputtered.

"Yeah. Especially when you aren't the ones that would be tickled" said Harry.

"Oh come on Ni. You love it when I tickle you" Zayn said as he slipped his hand under Niall's jumper and tickled his sides to prove his point. Niall giggling and burying his blushing face into Zayn's chest.

"And you love it too" Louis said as he made his way across the room to Harry, who was trying to glare, but looked too adorable to be taken seriously.

"You also love how it always ends" he whispered as stood on his toes and kissed Harry on the lips as his face flushed a bit.

"It'll be fun" Zayn said.

"Yeah, please?" Louis said, trying to look like a puppy dog, though not exactly pulling it off.

Both Niall and Harry, reluctantly agreed.

*************************************************************************************

A short while later, both Harry and Niall were tied to the king-sized bed in nothing but their boxers. Louis had gone into his and Harry's collection of straps and let Zayn borrow some to tie Niall up with. The headboard and footboard were uniquely carved with varying designs, some of them made holes. This allowed both men to be stretched out with their hands above their heads and their feet spread apart almost touching.

"Are you okay love?" Louis asked.

"Yeah."

"What about you Ni? Not too tight?" Zayn asked.

"It's fine" Niall said as he took a deep breath.

"Shall we get started?" Louis asked.

"Let's do it" said Zayn.

The two men approached their bound boyfriends. Zayn moving near Niall's feet and Louis moving up towards Harry's body. 

Louis placed his fingers in Harry's armpits, but slowly moved them up to the backs of his biceps and started to tickle. He slowly scratched, feeling Harry's muscles jump under his touch. Harry bit his lip and squirmed a bit. Louis' fingers moved up and down, scratching away. Louis watched Harry biting his lip and occasionally taking deep breaths. The blue eyed man smiled when he saw Harry's mouth begin to twitch.

Harry glared adorably at Louis. He saw Louis' smile and knew that his boyfriend was teasing him. He hadn't even gotten started yet. He just wanted Harry to squirm. Louis tickled up his arms to his elbows and back down again. Instead of going back up however, he tickled all the way down into Harry's armpits and scribbled his fingers as quickly as he could.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Harry burst into laughter. He'd gotten used to the teasing tickles on his arms and had been caught completely off guard when Louis' nails began gliding all over his ticklish armpits.

Louis scratched and scratched against the smooth skin, relishing in the laughter coming out of his boyfriend. Harry's eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was wide open in a great big smile as he laughed and laughed. Louis smiled fondly. It was the face Harry made when someone said something that really made him crack up. It was his "Laughing cat face" as Louis liked to call it.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Niall watched his friend being tickled with wide eyes. He was brought out of his trance when he felt something touching his foot. He looked down to see a smiling Zayn wiggling his fingers and slowly lowering them towards his feet.

The blonde immediately broke out into a grin. Zayn hadn't even touched him yet and he could already feel the giggles bubbling up. 

"AH--Zayn-AHAHAHAHA-OH NO NO PLEASE---AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn gave Niall a few quick tickles on his feet laughing as Niall laughed more and more, the anticipation building. He finally attacked the blondes feet, tickling wildly. He scratched all over causing Niall's self induced laughter to become forced ticklish laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn's tickling soon became more focused and methodical. He pressed into Niall's heels with his nails, he stroked his pointer fingers up and down Niall's arches, he pressed his thumbs into the balls of his feet and moved them in a circular motion and he pressed his nails just under Niall's toes and scratched at the tender skin.

Niall pressed his head back into the pillow he was laying on and shook his head from side to side as he laughed. Tears of mirth rolling down his flushed face.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHBWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn and Louis marveled at the laughter coming from their boyfriends as it bounced around the room. It was almost as if they were laughing in stereo or maybe in harmony. It was amazing.

Both tormentors remained in their tickle spots for a little while longer before slowly deciding to find a new spot to tickle. 

Zayn traced his nails along the tops of Niall's squirming feet, along his calves and stopped at his knees. He gave the tops of the blondes knees a few light scratches at first, but then placed his thumb and fingers on his kneecaps started squeezing, turning his giggles into guffaws.

"heheheheheHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAHAHAAA"

Zayn squeezed and squeezed, loving the laughter he was hearing. Still holding on to Niall's kneecaps, he stopped squeezing, press inwards and moved his fingers in a circular motion. Niall gasped and then screamed in helpless laughter.

"------AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHZAYNAYNZAYNHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis was now straddling Harry's waist and had moved his tickling fingers from Harry's armpits to his ribs. He too had taken more time and become focused with his tickling. He slowly counted Harry's ribs, pretending to get frustrated and having to start all over when Harry laughed too much and made him lose his concentration.

"One, two, three, fo--"

"HHEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

"Aaw Haz, you made me lose count again. Now I have to start aaaalllll over" he teased as he walked his fingers back to the tops of Harry's ticklish ribs.

"AWW-HAHAHAHAHHAAHAHNONONONONAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

When Louis tired of counting, he took his pointer fingers and pressed into the skin between each rib. 

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Louis then brought all his fingers into play and began massaging his boyfriend's ribs, alternating between rubbing back & forth and in a circular motion. He smiled when Harry snickered and laughed.

"ERKHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHAHAHAHAHA"

In contrast, Niall's laughter was high pitched as Zayn had moved from his knee caps to tickling the delicate skin behind his knees. He spidered his fingers over and over, feeling Niall pulling on the bonds that held his ankles. Desperately trying to get loose and protect himself from Zayn's tickling.

"EEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEHEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEE"

After a while, Zayn changed tactics. Instead of spidering his fingers, he planted his thumbs on tops of Niall's knees and placed the other four fingers on the backs of them. He, at first, squeezed the ticklish skin, before turning to massaging tickles and rubbing the skin against the bone.

"EEEEEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAEEEEEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA"

Niall shook in his bonds as he cackled and sputtered. Zayn could feel his boyfriend practically vibrating in his ticklish grasp.

Both ticklers remained in their chosen spots for a while longer before moving on to their next targets. Wether or not they meant to, both Louis and Zayn were moving in sync with one another, moving from spot to spot at the same time, though they were working from different ends.

Harry giggled as Louis' tickling fingers moved up and down his sides. This didn't tickle as badly as his ribs and armpits, but it kept him giggling, which suited Louis just fine. Louis then moved his skittering fingers over Harry's stomach, concentrating on the ridges between his abs.

"HahahahahahahahahAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHALOUHAHAHAHAHANONONAA"

Harry's head shot up off the pillow and his body attempted to curl in on itself, but the bonds held firm and kept his body taut as Louis tickled and tickled. 

"AAAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

After tickling up and down his abs for a while, Louis, starting just underneath Harry's ribs, lightly tickled down his tummy to his waist. He did this over and over as Harry giggled and gasped beneath him.

"Ah---hahahahaha--huh---Louis---hahahahahaha---ohno---hahahahaha--ahahahaa"

Louis ignored his boyfriend's pleas and just kept tickling lightly. He did cock an eyebrow though, when Harry nearly shook Louis off of him when he touched his tummy. Louis didn't say anything. He just kept up his light tickling while doing his best to find the spot once again.

It didn't take long before he found it. It was Harry's belly button. Louis looked on curiously as he reached out a finger and tentatively touch it, surprised at the gasping laughter it brought out of his boyfriend. Louis didn't even know that navels could be ticklish, but now that he did, it would be a shame not to take advantage of it.

He continued poking and prodding, watching the forced hilarity on his boyfriend's face. Harry squirmed and try as he might, couldn't fight the smile on his face. It wasn't long before Louis' experimental poking became persistent tickling as he stuck his finger inside and wiggled it around.

"HEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHOHMYGODHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAA"

Louis had since slid his body down so that he was laying between Harry's spread legs.

"I think I'll stay here for a while" he said as he lay his head on Harry's quivering tummy and continued tickling his belly button.

Niall watched in fascination as his Harry came apart under Louis' tickling.

He'd spent the better part of an hour coming apart under Zayn's ticklish touch. 

And it still wasn't over.

Zayn had since stopped tickling his knees. He was now crouched down on his own knees between Niall's legs and was no slowly scratching along his thighs. Niall bit his lip as Zayn's fingers went inside his boxers and tickled the extremely soft skin there. 

He continued his lightly tickling, occasionally brushing his fingers against the crease at the tops of Niall's thighs, watching as the blonde twitched and gasped with each passing touch. Suddenly, Zayn pulled his hands out of Niall's boxers and making his hands in the shape of lobster claws, grabbed his things and started tickling ferociously.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASHITSHITSHITFUCKHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Niall had been completely unprepared for the change in tickling technique. He'd been lulled by Zayn's soft teasing tickles and was knocked back to reality when the muscles in his thighs were being squeezed.

"BWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAOOOOHNOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn went from using lobster claws to giving little pinching tickles all over the blonde's ticklish thighs. Sometimes, he'd linger in a certain spot if it really made Niall go wild.

"AHAHAHAAAAAAAZAAAHAHAHAYNHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA"

Zayn then pinched his way to the backs of Niall's thighs, wedged four of his fingers underneath them and pressed upwards to tickle. He smiled as Niall squealed and shook in his bonds. He laughed and shook his head from side to side. 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEZAYNPLEASEPLEASEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEE"

He moved his squeezing tickles up and down Niall's pale thighs before settling at the crease where his butt met the tops of his thighs. Niall apparently had a lot of ticklish creases, because this would have sent him flying off the bed had it not been for the bonds holding him.

Zayn watched as the blonde's blue eyes widened and no sound came out for a few moments. Then there was a sudden rush of babbling laughter pouring out of his mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Zayn continued to tickle that spot, even sneaking in a few butt tickles for good measure as Niall's loud laughter became an endless stream of desperate snickering.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHSHITHAHAHAHAHAHAGETOFFMEBUMHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA"

Zayn continued to move up until his thumb was resting on Niall's hip and his other fingers on his butt. He pressed his fingers into Niall's butt cheeks and pushed his thumbs down in a circular motion.

"AHAHAHAHHAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAAHA"

Both Harry and Niall laughed and laughed. They would occasionally sneak glances at one another through teary eyes when they weren't squeezed shut from all the tickling and laughing.

Having gotten his fill of Harry's ticklish navel, Louis moved down towards his waist and hips. Using a light touch, he traced his fingers along the area, feeling every jump and shiver Harry made. 

Harry grunted. He wiggled in his bonds and shifted from side to side, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake Louis' teasing fingertips. Louis looked up at Harry's face, watching the struggle as he tried to fight the sensations. He was fighting valiantly, but when Louis went from teasing to all out tickling his hips, Harry broke down into giggles and then full blown laughter.

"HehehehahahahaHAHA--LOU--HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Louis continued tickling his hips for a while before moving down to Harry's thighs. He pushed his boxers up a bit to expose more of Harry's skin. Louis then lowered his fingers and skittered them up and down the sensitive skin. 

Harry squeaked and giggled sweetly as Louis tickled. Those giggles then became screaming laughter when Louis, still tickling one of Harry's thighs with one hand, started nibbling on his other thigh and blowing raspberries. 

"EEEE---EEE--EEEEEYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA"

'That's more like it' Louis thought as he continued.

Louis kept blowing raspberries and nibbling, with Harry laughing his head off. He tried harder tickles on Harry's thighs, but didn't get much of a reaction, so he went back to the raspberries.

"LOOOOUUUUUIIIISSSSSS---AHAHAHAHAHAHASTOPITHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA"

Louis continued his torture as he continued to move down towards Harry's knees. Again he tried squeezing to see what kind of reaction he would get, but only received a few jumps and giggles. It was a better reaction than his thighs, but not by much. He resorted to teasing and scratching tickles on the tops and backs of his knees and was rewarded with squeaking, cackling laughter.

"EEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Gripping Harry's knees, Louis shuffled up the bed so he could continue blowing raspberries on his boyfriend's delectable thighs, so he could tickle both at the same time.

"NONONONONOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPLEASEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

As Louis was happily lost in Harry's tickle torture, Niall had actually received a brief break from the tickling when Zayn had gone to retrieve something from his suitcase. A few something's actually.

Zayn grinned when the blonde saw what he was carrying and groaned. Zayn had returned to his side with baby oil and two electric toothbrushes. Zayn poured some baby oil onto his hands, rubbed them together to warm it up and began to rub it onto Niall's flushed torso and armpits. Niall, at first, stiffened up, but eventually relaxed into it, biting back a moan when Zayn decided to tease his nipples until they were standing at attention. 

Zayn climbed back onto the bed, straddling Niall's waist and placed his fingers on the blondes sides. He watched as a panicky grin broke out onto Niall's face and his body shook with laughter, though he managed to keep it from getting out. Zayn continued sitting there, unmoving, allowing the anticipation to build in Niall. He wanted him to work himself up into a bit of a frenzy. This made it easier to tickle. If someone is already worked up, they have a hard time holding back and maintaining their defenses. 

Zayn smiled at Niall and pretty soon, the blonde was laughing all on his own. The waiting was too much. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He was well on his way to giggling himself breathless, when he felt the first strokes of Zayn's nails along his flanks.

"AHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHA"

Zayn scratched up and down Niall's sides, adding a few squeezes along the way. He scuttled his nails for a little while longer before moving to Niall's tummy. Zayn waited for Niall's laughing to subside before beginning again. Niall blinked the tears out of his blue eyes and started smiling and squirming when he realized where Zayn's nails were. He tried to suck in his stomach, but it was no use. Niall couldn't keep the grin off his face. The mere feel of Zayn's nails was enough to get him thinking about what was to come.

Zayn decided to help whip him into a frenzy this time.

"My fingers are on your tummy Niall. They're going to get you. They're gonna tickle your soft little tummy Niall. Tickle tickle tickle. You can't stop me babe. My fingers love your tummy. Once they get started, they might never stop."

Each sentence was punctuated with a very brief and light tickle, but the feel of it combined with Zayn's verbal teasing was enough to have Niall cackling.

Zayn, satisfied, had really begun to tickle Niall. He pressed his nails into the soft flesh and squeezed, poked and pinched. He did whatever he could to pull the most laughter out of the ticklish man beneath him.

"HAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA"

The baby oil on Niall's skin made it so that Zayn could tickle without any friction to get in the way. His slippery fingers tickled all over Niall's tummy and sides, driving him crazy.

"Cootchie Coo Ni. I told I was going to get your tummy. I told you. I've got you now and you can't stop me" Zayn cooed as he pinched and scratched.

"EEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAHAAHAHAHAAA"

Zayn concentrated on Niall's stomach for a little while longer, before gliding his fingers up to his ribs. 

Without teasing this time, he simply rubbed the ribs in various directions. Massaging the skin and pull a fresh round of ticklish laughter from Niall. The oil made it incredible easy to tickle. Zayn's hands moved in a blur all along the blondes ticklish rib cage. 

"YAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA"

Zayn laughed as Niall cackled wildly and slammed his head into his pillow in an attempt to distract himself from the vigorous rib tickles. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Harry too was bouncing his head around on his pillow. It really was the only thing he could do besides shaking his head from side to side and neither of those things could stop the tickling that both he and Niall were receiving. 

The curly haired man flopped back on his pillow when Louis finally stopped tickling his legs. Louis had climbed down off the bed and left the room as Harry lay there giggling and gasping for breath. He blinked away his tears and watched as Zayn skillfully manipulated Niall's body with tickles. The blonde shook and bucked as he laughed and laughed, but couldn't stop his boyfriend's tickling. It was amazing how something like tickling, something that seems so harmless, can break someone down and make them promise anything and everything for it to stop.

Not that Harry actually wanted it to. Despite his desperate pleas, he didn't want it to stop. He was enjoying himself. And deep down, he believed that Niall was too, even with all the begging he was doing.

Harry was so lost in his thoughts and watching Niall's torment that he hadn't noticed Louis' return. At least not until Louis gave his foot a quick tickle. He looked at his boyfriend and saw that he was holding a hair brush in one hand and a long gray feather in the other. 

He grinned at Harry before laying the objects down. He then walked towards the end of the bed and had begun undoing the straps on Harry's ankles. The bound man briefly thought that Louis was letting him go. Louis, however, was simply retying his ankles together, tying his big toes together and securing them to the bed. When he finished, he grabbed the brush from the end table and climbed back up on the bed straddling Harry's ankles.

Louis placed the brush on Harry's heels, feeling him tense up.

"Louis---Louis please---wait---"

The blue eyed man pulled the brush away.

Harry sighed in relief. 

"Zayn mate? Let me get some of that baby oil."

Harry tensed up again.

Still tickling with one hand, Zayn handed the bottle to Louis before diving back in to tickle Niall's sides, tummy and ribs once more.

Louis drizzled some baby oil into his hand and rubbed it into Harry's feet. He placed the bottle down, grabbed the brush and immediately moved it back and forth before Harry could even think about pleading, let alone actually do it.

"HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis brushed and brushed the quivering soles. Harry had attempted to curl his toes and flex his feet as a way of protecting himself, but Louis simply grabbed his toes and pulled them back. With his feet now stretched taut, Harry's last mean of defense had been taken away and all he could do was laugh as his poor feet were brushed and brushed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHA"

Louis brushed both soles at once as he moved up and down Harry's feet. He worked his way up to Harry's long toes. Since he bent them backwards, the toes were pulled back, open, spread and exposed.

Louis brushed and brushed as was startled at the loud screeching laughter that came from his boyfriend as he brushed the skin of the sensitive digits. He paused and looked back at his boyfriend with wide eyes before resuming the ticklish torture.

"EEEEEEEEEEHEEEEHEEEEHEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEHEEEEHEEEEEEEEE"

Harry was completely overwhelmed by the tickling. The sensations he felt traveled throughout his body and exploded in his brain. Every stroke of that brush felt like a million fingers tickling at once. The tingling feeling lingered after every stroke and sent signals to his groin. The sexual feelings had been building all night. Smoldering embers were being stoked with every ticklish touch and were fast on their way to becoming a roaring fire.

And still Louis tickled and brushed.

Niall hiccuped through his laughter as Zayn gave him a few last tickles on his ribs. His sides and stomach were aching with laughter and his hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead. He jumped and laughed believing that Zayn was going to tickle him again, when really all he was doing was rubbing in more baby oil. Zayn laughed and shook his head. Niall was still laughing as he was covered, expecting a tickle attack at any moment. Zayn however, after he was done, instead focused on Niall's nipples. The little pebbles of flesh had hardened due to the tickling and the teasing from earlier, but Zayn thought they deserve a bit more of his attention.

He tugged and rolled them between his fingertips, keeping them at attention. He then used his pointer fingers to tease around the sensitive nubs. He moved them in circles, first big and then smaller and smaller, getting closer to them. Niall shifted and bit his lips to stifle his moans. Zayn persistently circled his nipples until he reached the tips and oh so lightly stroked them. Zayn knew how sensitive Niall was and that it was only a matter of time before he couldn't hold back anymore.

Soon Niall was moaning and pushing his chest up for more of Zayn's touch, but Zayn would pull back just out of reach, before going back to teasing. The brown skinned man then used all his fingers to lightly tickle Niall's nipples and was rewarded with shrieking laughter. 

"HEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAAHZAYNNONONONONONHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Zayn tickled both nipples incessantly and reveled in the animalistic reactions of his boyfriend. He scratched, tugged and pinched over and over again. Niall laughed, screamed and pulled at his bonds. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn continued to happily scratch away, but then suddenly changed tactics and dove into Niall's armpits and instead began scratching at the smooth skin there.

Niall gasped and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He arched his back and pushed his head into the pillow. He squeezed his eyes shut and his mouth opened in a silent scream. He held this position for a few moments as Zayn continued tickling him. Niall eventually collapsed back down on the bed and his hysterical laughter joined Harry's once again, filling the room.

Zayn brought all his fingers into play and drilled his fingers into Niall's worst spot. The blonde laughed and laughed, gasping for breath and shaking in his bonds. All his breath was being used up by his laughter. He couldn't even beg for mercy.

Not that Zayn would have given him any had he asked.

Harry's frenzied laughter had since become silent as Louis continued his unrelenting scrubbing of his soft soles. Louis finally pulled that horrible brush away, leaving his love to try and catch his breath. 

Louis grabbed Harry's feet and started massaging his tingling feet as he lowered his lips to his ticklish captive's toes and kissed each one. He then placed his mouth around Harry's toes, sucking and nibbling, taking his breath away once more.

Harry's moans began to break through his subsiding giggles and he sighed as Louis worked his magic on his feet. He loved when Louis played with his feet. He was putty in hands and Louis could get him to do just about anything, especially when he sucked his toes.

Louis swirled his tongue around each of Harry's toes and licked between them as well. Harry sighed and wiggled his toes with each caress of his boyfriend's tongue. He then started giggling as Louis snuck in a few tickles in during the massage.

Harry moaned Louis name over and over, but those moans quickly became hysterical laughter when he once again felt that terrible brush across his soles.

Louis, sensing that Harry's guard was down, continued to play with his toes while reaching for the brush. He scrubbed and sucked, sending Harry into loud fits of laughter and confusing his body to no end.

"AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAMMMMMMMHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAHAHAHAA"

He brushed in circles.

He brushed up and down.

He vigorously brushed horizontally on both soles. 

Louis made sure that every inch of Harry's soft feet felt the the touch of the bristles.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEEYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA---------"

Louis managed to tickle Harry to silence and still he brushed on and on. 

It took Louis a moment to realize that there was no sound of laughter in the room. Not from Harry or Niall. He glanced back and saw why.

Zayn had grabbed both electric toothbrushes and had placed them against The blonde's smooth hallows. He would occasionally moved the whirring bristles around the expanse of ticklish skin, but found that he could get just as big a reaction by simply placing them in one spot and let the toothbrush do all the work.

Zayn had been tickling Niall's armpits with his fingers, his slippery digits sliding across the oiled skin. He had Niall cackling wildly as he tickled. He then grabbed both toothbrushes and held them up for Niall to see. The blonde's teary blue eyes had widened at the sight and he sent Zayn a pleading stare. 

Zayn merely turned the toothbrushes on to their highest settings and lowered them to Niall's waiting armpits at an agonizingly slow pace. He loved to tease Niall with the idea of being tickled before he actually did any tickling. It drove Niall crazy and gave Zayn a rush over the sense of control he had over his boyfriend's extremely sensitive body.

Zayn had eventually brought the toothbrushes to Niall's skin and the blonde screamed in laughter. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

The whirring brushes tickled so bad. And unlike fingers, they never tired. As long as the batteries were good, they'd keep brushing and brushing for as long as the person wielding them wanted to. 

Niall felt every twist and turn of the brushes. Every bristle and the vibrations that ran through both tickling tools. The oils enhanced the automatic movements of the toothbrushes and made them glide smoothly across his ticklish skin, just like Zayn's fingers had done.

It was driving him mad and turning him on like crazy. From the moment Zayn's slender fingers touched his feet, he felt a stirring in his belly. A feeling of heat swirling around and eventually pooling in his groin. Zayn knew exactly how to touch him and get him going. The tickling was torture, but at the same time Niall craved it. Not being in control of his own body and its reactions, being completely under someone else's command was intoxicating. He trusted Zayn and loved being in his hands. Niall loved to be tickled, but had never been pushed this far before. 

He was hard and desperately wanted to come. He felt like he could erupt at any moment. However, from the way that Zayn was tickling him and grinding down on his hardened cock, he had a feeling it would be a while before Zayn let that happen.

It was unbearable, but Zayn wouldn't let up.

"AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA"

Zayn steadily held the toothbrushes in place, dead center of Niall's armpits, pressing them into the skin. It was too long before he fell into silent laughter.

Niall and Harry convulsed next to one another. All there buttons were being pressed over and over with no relief in sight. They were helpless under the tickling touches of their respective boyfriend's and could do nothing but laugh silently as tears of mirth rolled down their faces.

Louis gave his boyfriend's quivering soles a few more scrapes before putting the brush down and changing his position.

He was now straddling Harry's waist. Louis reach over to the end table and picked up the feather. He brushed it over his own fingers as he watched Harry recover from the tickling. When he finally calmed down, Louis brushed the gray feather across Harry's neck. He giggled as Harry's face took on a look of surprise and he scrunched his neck down to protect it. Louis pulled the feather away and Harry held his position to keep his neck safe from tickles. 

Louis was patient however, and waited until Harry could no longer hold his position. He moved in a flash. He placed the palm of his left hand on Harry's forehead to keep him still and dragged the feather back and forth across his boyfriend's exposed and vulnerable neck. 

Harry shuddered and laughed. His mouth and chin pulled downward as a reflex to try any stop the tickling. Louis couldn't help but laugh at the faces Harry made as he tried to fight it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAAAAAA"

Louis then stroked the tip of the feather up and down the length of Harry's throat, focusing the feather on his Adam's Apple as he leaned down to kiss and nibble his skin.

Harry laughed and groaned. Louis and his stupid feather. Louis and his sinful lips. He was in heaven and hell. 

It felt so good.

Zayn, still straddling Niall, had leaned forward as well. He was now licking Niall's right armpit while continuing to use one of the electric toothbrushes in his other armpit.

Niall was wheezing in laughter as Zayn's hot tongue licked upwards in long strokes. Zayn grinned before kissing and licking Niall's armpits. He ran his tongue up and down, in circles and zig-zags. He felt every tremble, twitch and groan from the blonde's overly tickled body.

The toothbrush was still there too. All Zayn had to do was keep holding it against Niall's skin and let it do all the work. The bristles twisted and turned, never ending. And the vibrations seemed to tickle right through his armpits, right down to every nerve ending in his body. This way, Zayn could focus on his tongue tickling and turning Niall into a quivering mass of tickled flesh.

The blonde arched in his bonds, completely overwhelmed by the varying sensations. He couldn't tell if he was arching to get more of the tickling or attempting to get away. His body was no longer his own at this point. He was either reacting to Zayn's manipulations or acting on instinct. Either way, Niall was losing it.

Both bound men laughed throatily as they were teased and tickled. Their pleasurable sounds filling the room and going straight to their boyfriend's cocks.

Louis was the first to pull away. He climbed down off the bed, placed the feather down and untied Harry's feet. He then pulled down Harry's boxers, licking his lips as his hard cock stood up. Grabbing the baby oil, he poured some onto his hand and pumped up and down on Harry's cock a few times, much to his delight.

Louis pulled away before Harry could really get lost in the sensations. He then stripped down until he too was completely nude. He climbed up onto the bed and settled between Harry's spread legs, his own legs over Harry's. Pouring more baby oil onto his hands, leaned back, spread his legs and inserted a finger inside of himself. 

Louis bit his lip and groaned as he prepared himself. Harry groaned at the sight, pulling at his bonds, wanting desperately to be the one to finger his boyfriend. Harry would just have to settle for watching and laughing though, since Louis had leaned back and began tickling his foot as he continued preparing himself.

Zayn had finally pulled his tongue away and replaced it with the other toothbrush. He glanced over at Louis and saw that both he and Harry were stark naked. Looking back at his red faced boyfriend and figuring that he deserved to get off after everything he done, pulled the toothbrushes away and turned them off. 

Niall continued to laugh quietly as Zayn stripped himself and Niall down and released Niall's feet. Zayn picked up the bottle of baby oil and drizzled it all over Niall's flushed body. He lovingly massaged his aching muscles, carefully avoiding his cock. The blonde's silent laughter had become giggles that were slowly fading into moans. Zayn massaged all the way down to Niall's feet and slowly kissed his way back up, stopping at his cock.

Zayn gave Niall's dick a few licks before pulling away. Niall's whines became moans of gratitude when Zayn slipped a slick finger into his tight hole. Zayn grinned as Niall mewled and pushed him down to get more of Zayn's finger inside him. The blonde moaned happily as Zayn added one and then two more fingers. He pumped in and out, sometimes crooking his fingers to brush against Niall's prostate, making the blonde moan his name over and over.

Once he was prepared, Zayn climbed up onto the bed. He placed Niall's legs over his shoulder and positioned himself at his entrance, before slowly pushing in. 

Louis, now ready for Harry, pulled his fingers out and crawled toward his leaking cock. He kissed the head before covering it in baby oil. He positioned himself over Harry's waiting cock and slowly sank down on it until Harry's was in him balls deep.

Both men practically howled at finally being joined. Louis threw his head back and gripped his own thighs to steady himself as he and Harry adjust to the feel of one another.

"Fuck---L-Lou-pleasepleaseplease--move---do something---"

Normally Louis would have said something sarcastic about Harry being needy, but he was feeling just as needy as his boyfriend. He grabbed his own cock and pumped it as he slowly moved up and down on his boyfriend's cock steadily increasing his speed.

Harry thrust his hips up to meet Louis' every move. Both men groaning as their skin slapped together. 

Louis steadied himself with one hand on the bed. Still riding Harry, he stopped jacking himself off and used that same hand to tickle Harry's stomach, focusing on his navel. Harry grunted and breathlessly laughed as Louis continued to tickle him. He was so close and the tickling just brought him even closer.

The two went on like this for a little while longer before Harry came with a shout, filling Louis up with his cum. The feeling of his love releasing inside of him made Louis clench and soon he too came, all over himself and Harry. 

Louis leaned forward and shared a few kisses with his love.

"Fuck Lou" Harry's voice was completely wrecked. "Love you....so much."

"Love you too Haz."

Niall was mewling and wheezing in laughter as Zayn slowly fucked him. Zayn couldn't not tickle him, so he leaned forward and used one hand to tickle both of Niall's armpits as he used his other hand to steady himself as he pushed in and out.

Zayn tried to keep a slow and steady pace, but was quickly losing control. Niall was so tight and every time he tickled the blonde, he would clench around Zayn's dick, nearly making him lose it. It didn't stop him from tickling though. Both he and Niall were addicted.

Still pumping, Zayn tickled his way down to Niall's tummy before taking his dick into his hands and tugging on it, running his thumb along the head and slit. Zayn's hips snapped forward faster and faster. He could no longer control the pace and knew it wouldn't be long before he came. 

He just wanted Niall to come first.

He continued tugging on Niall's cock and scratched his nails through the hair on Niall's groin. The feeling of Zayn's cock inside him and Zayn's hand on him was enough to make Niall come his brains out. The blonde saw stars behind his eyelids as he came until there was nothing left. Zayn continued snapping his hips until he too, came inside of Niall. 

Zayn leaned forward to kiss Niall, nibbling his lips. He gently pulled out and continued kissing him, the two men whispering and declaring their love for one another.

"Love you babe. Love you" Zayn said between kisses.

"Love...you" Niall said breathlessly.

The only sounds in the room were the heavy breathing of all four men as they lay in a heap on the bed. Once they regained their senses, both Zayn and Louis released their partners from the rest of their bonds.

Both couples lay together lost in their own little worlds, kissing, cuddling and whispering to each other.

Before long, Zayn and Louis were left to clean up since their boys had dozed off.

"So," Zayn started as he slipped his boxers back on. "Who won?" He finished smiling.

Louis chuckled.

"Think we both did."

"True" Zayn laughed. "Anyway, hope they're not too mad" he finished as he watched Niall's sleeping form.

"Yeah" Louis said as he glanced at Harry.

**********************************************************************

Hours later, both couples had managed to get to their own rooms, Zayn had helped Louis walk a sleepy and stumbling Harry to their room, before carrying Niall into a different room. Zayn and Niall needing a new room with a different bed for obvious reasons.

After bathing and changing into fresh clothes, both couples lounged around in their beds. Harry and Niall had to reassure their boyfriends that they hadn't been angry and had actually enjoyed themselves. 

Zayn lay down on the bed, with Niall cuddled against his chest and snuggled under a blanket. 

The storm outside was still raging.

"Doesn't look like it'll be stopping anytime soon" Zayn said.

"Guess we'll just have to find a way to keep ourselves occupied" Niall said as he slipped his fingers underneath Zayn's shirt and tickling him.

"H-Hey, hahahahahaha---Niall, NO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Zayn laughed as he squirmed, trying to grab at Niall's hands.

Niall smiled as he tickled.

"My turn now" he giggled.

"NONONO---AHAHAHAHA----I bet Harry isn't doing this to Lou--AHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Haz---HAZZA! NO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA" Louis screamed almost on cue.

"I should've taken you up on that bet" Niall laughed as he straddled Zayn's waist, still tickling. "I would've won."

Zayn laughed and laughed, with Louis' laughter echoing down the hall.

"I can't wait to tie you up" Niall said as he tickled his way up to Zayn's armpits, with Zayn cackling.

And honestly, Zayn couldn't either.


End file.
